


"You belong to us''

by K1BO



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blood, Changkyun and Taehyung are a duo, Chasing, Comfort, Endless love - Freeform, Escape, Fights, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt, Kihyun and Yoongi are a duo, M/M, War, Wolf AU, Wolf switching, capital, element au, forest, power au, war zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1BO/pseuds/K1BO
Summary: A world where Humans and Wolfs live in pairs.The owner and the pet, everything was goo until A meteor once crashed into the earth.The stone contained all kind of gems and diamonds.They where no ordinary diamond. Each diamond containt a power, an element power.Water, Fire, Earth. People got curious and used the Diamonds for themself, for good and bad stuff.A stone engraved in it's body, that from a Wolf or A human gave them their powers.A human that can switch to a wolf -> YoongiA wolf that can switch to a human -> Kihyunboth boys are from the forbidden land, their capital once o so great got defeated by the other one.The other one with Kim Taehyung as their next leader.Yoongi and Kihyun live in bad surcomstance under a bad rules, who took their families from them..They would would be saved if they would get that one stone.A black stone which was in the hands of the good capital, of Kim Taehyung, a human with his wolf Changkun.Yoongi and Kihyun has been send out to get that stone to save their families, but they would have never thought that they would encounter this.





	1. ''Betrayal for Family''

The sound of broken branches in the forest, footsteps breaking the so loved earth, giving away their position as if they weren’t meant to leave but to stay.

The sound leading the others trowards them, but they have to get out of here, there is no way for them to go back now.

The branches lower on the trees scratches each skin that was exposed on Yoongi’s body. He didn’t care what was in his way he had to escape from he forest, had to escape from his love, back to his horrible life, and that all for his family.

He wasn’t alone now.

“Changkyun go!!”

Taehyung screams to his wolf named Changkyun. The gray wolf responded in a growl and Jumped infront of his owner. Running trowards the escaping white haired man named Yoongi and his wolf.

“Kihyun!” Yoongi, looked at his white wolf that was still running besides him, not betraying him for once even when they where about to leave the love of their lives behind, to stay alive themselfs.

This wasn’t the first time Yoongi watched Kihyun disappear in the dark forest but he knew his wolf would come back. He looks behind him. Looking at the gray wolf approaching, a tall figure behind it.

Yoongi tighetens his grip around the object he should have never stolen but it was the only way of survival.

Taehyung looks to Yoongi who is running a couple of meters ahead of him. His love running away, that he wanted to protect so bad and even succeeded for a couple of months but now.. Yoongi had betrayed him for the first time and he knew that the older man didn’t want this but had to.

Changkyun had been focusing on Yoongi to much that he forget that the white wolf named Kihyun had disappeared. He starts to whine. Where was his Kihyun?

Suddenly the forest around them start to feel cold. The bright life even in the dark starts to get sucked out of them.

Taehyung and Changkyun look around them, where the forest turned slowly into an ice decoration. The wind attacked them wiht the feeling of a thousand knifes scratching their bodies open.

That was Kihyun’s power. Ice, where Changkyun was weak for. He couldn’t use his power against Kihyun but only make it work together like they always would on a mission, but for now, their team wouldn’t get together.

“Changkyun!” The wolf was to late with his reflexes when the white wolf jumped from the side to Changkyun. Biting in the neck to bring the wolf of track. Both wolfs fall in the middle of their movements. Whines feeling the air.

Kihyuns mouth separates from the skin during their fall. Both wolfs on the ground while Taehyung runs further.

Kihyun is quick to respond and stands up, looking to the gray wolf that was struggling. Kihyun wanted to approach him, wanting to help him but instead he licks the blood from his mouth. He dared to bite Changkyun for the first time while Kihyun was lower in the rankings.

The gray wolf stands up, shaking his head, feeling the blood leaving his skin. He looks at the beautiful white wolf that had his mouth decorated in blood. Both wolfs look with regret to each other and Kihyun is ready to attack him again. Showing his teeth, his hair standing up straight.

“YOONGI!” The white wolf looks up and forgot that Taehyung was running after his owner. His owner that he hadn’t betrayed so far for his own love. Kihyun jumps away and Changkyun growls, and runs after the him.

Yoongi squeezes his eyes. He was growing tired, he couldn’t run for much longer. He opens his eyes when he sees that Kihyun is besides him again. They both look at each other then back in front of them.

The forest was coming to an end and they will approach the edge sooner or later.

“Taehyung” Changkyun is back in his rhythm besides Taehyung. The son that was soon to become the leader of the Seoul capital looks at Changkyun and nods. He jumps over a tree trunk and actives his diamond. He comes back on the ground as the brown wolf with the power of earth. Catching up with Changkyun, the two look at each other. Changkyun still amazed of his owners wolf form.

Their world wasn’t normal, and that become because of an meteor that once clashed on earth that was full of different diamonds, gems and even more, but most importantly or rather strange was that those stones have the power to switch to a wolf or a human form they also connected a human to a wolf, a bond no one could break unless you broke their stone.

If you are born a human like Taehyung and Yoongi and receive a stone then they could transform for a short time to their wolf form.

Taehyung was a brown wolf who contained the power of earth and Yoongi, Taehyung never had seen his wolf form in all the months they had been together but he knows that Yoongi was a black wolf with the power of fire. How did he know? Kihyun told him, but if they would use their powers it would exhaust them that they can’t even walk and have to rest after for more then three hours. Only Yoongi uses it for his mission and Taehyung never had the change to use it until now, because Yoongi would be back in his human form by then.

If you are a wolf like Changkyun and Kihyun then they could become a human for a short amount of time. They could finally touch each other in the ways they wanted but then they would lose their powers which exhausted them. Kihyun is a white wolf with the power of ice, being cold and savage just like his character while Changkyun was a gray wolf with the power of smoke, perfect for missions but bad against Kihyun. Kihyun could kill him each time he wanted with his power, but he didn’t do that.

How did Changkyun and Taehyung became a duo and Yoongi and Kihyun. Well the stone of a wolf was connected to a stone of a human. Which explains why Changkyun was with Taehyung and Kihyun with Yoongi, but Changkyun and Kihyun are a couple and Yoongi and Taehyung are a couple, but they don’t know if that will continue now.

“Yoongi!” Kihyun had to bite in Yoongi’s jacket to make him stop running. Yoongi only being focused on the running part that he forgot to stop when they reached the cliff.

He falls because of the sudden pull and rolls further until he was on the edge. A painful scream left his mouth. He stays like that, on his side to catchs his breath. Kihyun goes to his side and licks his owners cheek. Yoongi smiles to his wolf that was his everything besides Taehyung. Kihyun moves his nose over the body to the hand.

And even when it was still there Yoongi opens his hand to show Kihyun the black diamond they stole from the capital, from Taehyung. If the stone of a wolf or human would break then they would die in an instanr, but this wasn’t Taehyungs stone. The stone of a wolf and a human where engraved somewhere in the body that they weren’t allowed to tell for their own safety. No. This black stone would give you the power of more elements.

Too bad for Yoongi and Kihyun but they had to steal it to stay alive.

Kihyun shots his head up. He could smell Changkyun. Yoongi hide the stone somewhere and got slowly up.

They look up to the edge of the forest that was filled with mist. They knew that Changkyun was the master of disguise of the four. Kihyun’s ears go flat against his head. He was scared, even when he could kill Changkyun, the gray wolf was still a strong apponent.

Then out of the mist the gray wolf appears a couple of meters in front of them with besides him, Taehyung, back in his human form.

“Hyung” Taehyung manages to say with a gulp. Yoongi looks with regret but this was necessary.

“Please Yoongi hyung, I can protect you from him, I want to protect you” The younger continues. Both wolfs where on edge, not moving only looking to each other.

Yoongi takes a step back. Stones falling from the cliff into the depth of the water.

“You can give it back to me hyung and it’s over, we can fix this and go back to our normal lifes” the younger pleaded.

“No we can’t Taehyungie, we have to do this in order to save our family” Yoongi sounded tired and hurt, ofcourse he didn’t want this, he would be rather dead then doing this.

“I’m your family hyung, I love you..” Taehyung holds his hand out to his love, but Yoongi does not respond.

“I’m sorry, I love you too..” Yoongi says when his skin starts to crack, small skin part leave his body going up in ashes. Out from the ashes Taehyung and Changkyun’s eyes widen to the black wolf. Small ashes darteling around the skin as if it was on fire. His paws had small flames rising to the sky.

The power couple called Yoongi and Kihyun. The most dangerous one of the capital that worked for Taehyung to protect their beloved land for months, but now, that wouldn’t happen anymore. No team could stand against the fire and ice.

“Yoongi-hyung..” a tear leaves Taehyung’s eye. Why weren’t this words helping.

“Kihyun..” Changkyun says while taking a step forward but also Kihyun took his finally steps to the clif.

“Goodbye” is what the white wolf responded. Before Taehyung and Changkyun could react the black and white wolf jump of the cliff.

“NO!” Taehyung shouts and they both run to the cliff, looking over the edge to only see the remaining waves of the two bodies that disappears in the flow of the water. “Kihyun!” Changkyun howls. They lost them.


	2. How we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kihyun got to meet Taehyung and Changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not continuing this story right away, I'm honestly not that much into bts anymore but yes  
> this was an idea and i want to finish it before i write something else.   
> i hope you enjoyed, i didnt proof read so sorry for the mistakes

Taehyung and Changkyun look over the edge of the cliff. They couldn’t believe what just happened. Both their omega’s ran away from them with a precious item and jumped into the river. The river is a barrier between the two countries that used to be one. Taehyung and Changkyun were forbidden to enter the territory of the enemy. What sucks the most is that Yoongi and Kihyun originally came from the forbidden country. They somehow got here, Taehyung can remember it clearly. 

It was a spring day, Taeyong was walking with his wolf Changkyun, the animal had turned himself into a human so Taehyung would feel a bit more comfortable. The two had planned to walk around the border of the forest, checking the era for any intruders. After long hours they decided to final have some fun and play around, hiding between the trees. Despite being wolf and human the two became very close friends, they would do anything for each other. 

‘’O getting tired already Changkyun-ah!’’ Taehyung screams while jogging away, even when he was older the latter had a lot of energy while Changkyun was more the lazy type, unless during a fight, there was no way to bring him down then. ‘’Common we ran for hours now I am tired and want to go home!’’

The younger screamed in defeat, earning a laughter from his hyung. A rustle sound disturbs their playtime, both looking up at the same time. Changkyun sets his nails in the tree while focusing on the sound. Taehyung grabbed his sword already walking quickly towards his friend. They look to were the rustle sound came from, a white flash passes some bushes and trees with a body on top of it. Changkyun quickly looks at Taehyung but the human already runs passed him. Taehyung doesn’t wait for Changkyun to come, he can hear the familiar transformation sound taking place behind him, making him smile. The sound of small yet fast steps of his wolf. The gray creature runs beside Taehyung, holding his head close to the human. Taehyung grabs the wolf his neck, jumping on top of his animal, taking a seat while holding the neck with a hand. 

‘’Quickly Changkyun’’ Taehyung whispers and the wolf jumps forward, running a different path. 

Kihyun runs fast, he can feel the blood of his human stick on his fur. He whines, not daring to look back or glance to Yoongi. The human was passed out from the blood lose. If it wasn’t for Yoongi, Kihyun would have been dead by now. The white wolf turns tired but he can’t risk it to be caught again. It was a mistake to start this mission and he knew them well that they would get back stabbed in some way. Kihyun hears a rustle sound, making him look up with his blue eyes towards it. A gray wolf jumps out from the bushes, the white wolf couldn’t respond when a sharp piece of metal slides over his cheek. 

Kihyun whines in pain and falls for over on the ground, sliding over the muddy structure for a few meters. The passed out body falls on the ground beside him, he shakes his head, quickly getting up, forgetting about the cut on his cheek. Kihyun could only think of Yoongi at that moment, walking to his human in a fast pace, he needed to survive or everything was for nothing. Reaching his owner the wolf touches the cheek with his nose, getting no response. The wolf whines again, the human couldn’t get back on his back in this way, so how could he possibly move him to safety?

The sound of a branch cracking gets Kihyun’s full attention. He quickly jumps protective over Yoongi’s body, his tail swings between his legs and ears go down in fear. His body was shivering, not knowing what could possibly happen. Would he be killed in the end? Would he never see his family again?

His eyes widen when he watches the gray wolf with a human on top of it. ‘’O wow’’

Kihyun shivers heavily when Taehyung starts talking. Changkyun was confused, watching the beautiful white wolf, not minding the blood on it what’s so ever. He can smell it from the distress that it was an omega. Kihyun didn’t move away, covering Yoongi’s body as much as possible. Now he saw the alpha’s he could smell them, and there was no way that he would let them get near themselves. 

Taehyung nods, petting Changkyun’s neck and slides of the body. Kihyun watches in fear, not leaving his eyes from the human or the wolf. Changkyun was fascinated, looking at the wolf, he could smell the winter while it was spring. Kihyun flinches when Taehyung drops his sword on the ground. ‘’Hey we won’t hurt you’’

Kihyun didn’t dare the move, he shivered more and more with each second. He had no control over his powers the exhaustion overtaking his body completely. He wanted to growl them away, letting them know he would do something if they got close but truthfully, Kihyun had no powers against two alpha’s at the same time. ‘’Taehyung takes a step towards Kihyun, his hands were low, showing that he doesn’t mean any harm. Kihyun growls, he really doesn’t want a human close to him. Then Changkyun steps forward, Kihyun turning his attention towards him. The wolf was getting closer and closer but Kihyun wouldn’t move away. Changkyun stops with a few meters between them. 

‘’Hey there my name is Changkyun, who are you?’’ Changkyun’s voice was low, he saw how scared the omega wolf was and released some of his perfumes in the hope to calm the precious animal down. Taehyung watches in amazement, deciding to not move and watch the scene from the side lines. Kihyun stops shivering lightly, when the gently deep voice spoke to him, Changkyun was the wolf he needed, meaning that the human must be.. ‘’K-kihyun’’

He softly speaks, the alpha’s scent smelled amazing, entering his nostrils, making his head a little dizzy. ‘’That’s a wonderful name, nice to meet you’’ 

The gray wolf smiles and Kihyun calms a little more down but was still alert. ‘’Can I come closer? I won’t harm you’’

Changkyun carefully asks, he watches the white wolf named Kihyun nodded slowly. He smiled, there was no way he would let a precious creature walk around in fear anymore, maybe planning to get to know him and even claim him. Changkyun walks forward to Kihyun, the wolf stays low, showing his submissive side to the gray wolf. Wolfs trust each other faster than humans and this particular gray wolf is the wolf that Kihyun needed so he give in. Changkyun stands in front of him, reaching his nose a little out to catch a better sniff of the smell he already liked so much. Kihyun returned the gesture, taking one step closer to sniff Changkyun better. The gray wolf comes dangerously closer, and Kihyun wouldn’t care if he would get bitten right up his throat or not.

Instead Changkyun sniffs further going passed the nose, he was bigger than Kihyun, Taehyung could saw that clearly as he was smiling. ‘’Don’t move’’

Changkyun gently whispers and Kihyun could feel his tongue against his cheek. Kihyun closes one eye, Changkyun was licking the blood away from the cut that Taeyong had made just now. The white wolf let him, it was a sweet gesture and he enjoyed it. After a few licks Changkyun was done and steps back, Kihyun softly whines at the los. 

‘’What happened to you Kihyun?’’ Kihyun looks with his blue eyes to Changkyun, he wants to tell him but he couldn’t, the human was still there. The white wolf looks to Taehyung, growling with his ears low. ‘’Hey, he is my human, Taehyung, he won’t harm you’’ 

Kihyun’s ears move up, Taehyung? These two alpha’s were indeed the people he needed. ‘’T-Taehyung?’’

Kihyun softly repeats and the human walks forward to Changkyun, getting beside him. He slowly reaches his hand out to the white wolf. ‘’Nice to meet you Kihyun, I am Taehyung. The capital prince of Daegu’’ Taehyung says, turning a bit sideways to lower his armor of his shoulder. There was the proof of him being the prince, there was a black tattoo of the Deagu logo on it.

Kihyun’s eyes widen and looks quickly around his, only noticing now that he was in a completely different forest then before. This was much more brighter instead of the darkness of the dead forest from Seoul. The white wolf looks back at Taehyung. He slowly reaches his nose out to Taehyung’s palm and lays his nose on it. ‘’waa’’

Taehyung was amazed by the soft fur and couldn’t hide his excitement for it. He couldn’t help to let his eyes wonder down over the body until he spots a human on the ground under Kihyun. The human was on his side, his hands close to his face but he was passed out. Kihyun returns his head and bows lightly to the prince. ‘’You asked what happened?’’

Both human and wolf nod in curiosity. ‘’Please.. don’t hurt me, but I come from Seoul’’

Kihyun says making Changkyun and Taehyung both not move at all. Seoul was their enemy, they made the barrier between the countries and it was forbidden to enter each other’s territory. ‘’Don’t send me away’’

Kihyun sounds desperate and full of fear, he lowers his body carefully on top of his human’s body that he tries to protect desperately. The two friends look each other for a few seconds and nod. Changkyun steps forwards to Kihyun, moving his head against the white wolf his cheek. Kihyun can’t help himself but to lean in. ‘’Come on and get up, your more than welcome to stay with us’’

Changkyun keeps his head still until he helped Kihyun fully up, parting away again. Kihyun looks insecure to Taehyung but the human nods reassuring. ‘’Who’s that under you?’’

Taehyung asked curious, making Kihyun step aside a little bit so his human was shown better. ‘’This is Yoongi, my owner..’’ Kihyun says hesitantly, he watches Taehyung move on one knee beside Yoongi his face. ‘’So pretty..’’ Taehyung compliments, removing some hair out of suga’s face. ‘’He’s cold’’

Taehyung examines Kihyun’s body watching the blood, then he quickly looks at Yoongi and saw the ruined clothes only now, huge scratches marks were over his stomach were the blood was still leaking from. ‘’O my god, tell me the story later Kihyun and follow us’’

Kihyun nods, allowing someone else to touch his human. Taehyung gets on his feet, turning Yoongi on his back, lifting him up in a bridal style. He walks to Changkyun, the gray wolf laying on the ground. Taehyung sits down on Changkyun once again, Kihyun was scanning him to make sure his human was save. ‘’Let’s go Changkyun and Kihyun’’

Taehyung says, Changkyun nods and starts to run forward. Kihyun runs quickly after them on their way to their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to apply pictures but this FF is also on my amino, so feel free to read it there!  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/monbebe/page/blog/changki-ft-taegi-ff-p1-you-belong-to-us/eYw8_3w8h3uXRzNBgdLnQxNpqn5GRW0lkPo


End file.
